The present inventive concept relates to a test socket and an apparatus for testing a semiconductor package using the test socket, and more particularly, to a universal test socket and an apparatus for testing a semiconductor package using the universal test socket.
Semiconductor packaging technology for integrated circuits (ICs) in the semiconductor industry has been continuously developed in order to meet demands for miniaturization and mounting reliability. For example, the demand for miniaturization has accelerated development of a semiconductor package having a size close to that of a chip. Also, the demand for mounting reliability has emphasized the importance of semiconductor packaging technology which may improve efficiency of mounting work and mechanical and electrical reliability after the mounting work.
A ball grid array (BGA) package or a fine ball grid array (FBGA) package is an example of the miniaturization of a semiconductor package. In the BGA package or FBGA package, a mounting area is reduced as a solder ball is provided as an external connection terminal. Also, in some semiconductor packages, a connection pad may be used instead of the solder ball as the external connection terminal.
Even when the pitch of the external connection terminals has a constant value, the size of a semiconductor package varies as the array of the external connection terminals, for example, the number or array of the solder balls, is changed according to the type of the semiconductor package and a variety of customers' needs. Thus, when the semiconductor is tested by being installed on a test socket after the semiconductor is manufactured, a variety of test sockets are needed to accommodate different arrays of the external connection terminals of the semiconductor package and different sizes of the semiconductor package.
Accordingly, due to the variety of test sockets corresponding to the different arrays of the external connection terminals and the different sizes of the semiconductor package that are provided even though the pitch of the external connection terminals has a constant value, the manufacturing costs of the test sockets are high. Also, when a variety of test sockets are needed, since it is required to find a test socket suitable for the type of each semiconductor package and install the test socket at a testing apparatus, increased working hours may be needed, thereby lowering test efficiency. Furthermore, when a semiconductor package having a particular array of external connection terminals or a semiconductor package having a particular size is no longer manufactured, a test socket corresponding to such a semiconductor package may be disposed of and difficult to find.